Moments in Bed with Harry and Luna: A Sketchbook
by BrokenWingsHealed
Summary: It was always their most private place, where they could truly be at their most open and vulnerable with each other. Snapshots of Harry and Luna's love across the years; not that racy, despite the title. Canon-compliant except for epilogue; connected to my other stories, but can be read on its own.


**Disclaimer:** The legal rights to the _Harry Potter_ books, characters, and locations belong to J. K. Rowling, and the legal rights to the movies belong to Warner Bros. Studios. I own nothing here. I claim only the story idea as my intellectual property based off of Rowling's work, and I seek no financial compensation. I only seek to produce some smiles among the fans.

 **Rating:** T (PG-13-equivalent) for some suggestive moments between consenting soulmates, including some non-explicit discussion of sex.

 **A/N:** Despite what the title _may_ have made you think, this story's focus is on moments of emotional intimacy between Harry and Luna throughout their years together. Sorry to disappoint you if you were looking for lemons, but there are none here – although you'll find _plenty_ of sweetness, so why not stick around anyway? This is a series of vignettes (600-900 words each) that I've thought up over the last few days, which may possibly serve as jumping-off points for future fics. This is also the farthest ahead I've looked into the future regarding Harry and Luna, as opposed to my previous fics, which all take place either during or shortly after the Hogwarts years. (In other words, this is my endgame.) All my fics are interconnected, and so this one includes the same disclaimers as the others: EWE, everything based off of canon except for Harry and Luna being a couple, and Luna being the same age as Harry. Also note that the first vignette is a follow-up to a scene in my story "Somehow You'll Just Know", and the cottage Harry and Luna live in is the same one featured in my story "Flower and Serpent". As always, I hope you enjoy this – and please let me know which vignettes you liked best, so that I have a sense of what everybody wants to see more of!

* * *

 **Moments in Bed with Harry and Luna: A Sketchbook**

 _1 – Sixteen Years Old_

When Harry Potter wakes up, the first thing he notices, even before he opens his eyes, is that there's a slightly cold wind blowing across his face and hair. Then he sees a blue cloudy sky above him, tinged with the last pink remnants of a fading sunrise. _I'm outdoors somewhere,_ he thinks, and reaching his hand out, he feels a cold stone floor. _But not a floor,_ he realizes, _a roof._ Becoming more conscious of where he is, he remembers that it's Christmas morning, and he's been staying at The Rook with his girlfriend Luna Lovegood, and last night, she came in to his room and asked him to…

 _Oh my god I slept with her,_ he gasps, although he can't tell if it's only in his head, or under his breath, or out loud. Sitting upright on their shared sleeping pad, he watches the blanket slip down to his waist, and remembers that he's also naked – and judging by the pile of pajamas and the blue-and-bronze bathrobe lying a short distance away, so is Luna. Finally, he turns his gaze to the person lying directly next to him, who is propping her head up with her arm and is using her other arm to keep the blanket pulled up around herself. She appears to have been awake for quite some time already.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Luna grins. "I wondered when you were going to wake up."

"Luna," Harry mumbles, letting out a yawn before continuing, "last night… I… I didn't know you had that side to you. You always just seem so ethereal, so spiritual, so… beyond the rest of the world. I just never thought of you having a sensual side before."

Luna looks back at her boyfriend, now her lover, with her silver-blue eyes. Her blonde hair, while disheveled, somehow doesn't look all that different from how it normally is. "I'm human just like everyone else," she says softly, "and just because you'd never seen that side didn't mean it wasn't there. I just wasn't ready to show it yet – but now I have, Harry, and you're the only one who will ever see it. I think connecting with the body is an extension of connecting with the spirit. Whenever we've kissed, and whenever we've hugged, I've always immersed myself in it, because I wanted that contact with you more than anything." She pauses. "If souls were physical objects... I'd want us to hold each other's souls, and press them together. But I know this is the closest we'll ever be able to get."

Harry lays back down, feeling like he just received a particularly arcane lecture from Dumbledore or Firenze. "Damn, that was too deep for the first thing in the morning. Shouldn't we get up and get dressed before your dad's sleeping charm breaks?"

"It'll hold until I say otherwise," smiles Luna. "For now…" she puts her arm across Harry's chest and runs the other hand through his hair, "I just want a few more minutes with you." As Luna's warm, naked body presses against his side, Harry can't help feeling a little awkward, never having been in this situation before.

"Luna?" he asks. "Does anything about this seem… _naughty_ to you?"

"No," she replies. "It just feels natural – like we're supposed to be together. In all honesty… the lovemaking wasn't even my favorite part of last night. My favorite part was when we fell asleep in each other's arms. I liked knowing I was with someone who didn't want to let me go – and I didn't want to let _you_ go, either. I still don't. Merry Christmas, Harry."

"Neither do I," Harry smiles, clutching her closer to him. "Merry Christmas, Luna."

 _2 – Twenty-One Years Old_

Harry and Luna lay in bed together, worn out from a full day's worth of work moving into their new cottage. Both glance around their shared bedroom, with its peculiar, whimsical assortment of memorabilia: everything from Harry's old Firebolt to Luna's infamous lion hat. The walls are painted in red and blue stripes – what will come to be known over the years as "The Great Gryffindor/Ravenclaw Compromise."

"I love this," Harry says quietly. "I never thought I'd have a house this beautiful – or someone this beautiful to share it with."

Luna, who has been holding his hand, lets it go and strokes his shoulder. "Goodnight, Harry," she purrs. "It _is_ a lovely house – and it's completely Nargle-free! You finally have everything you've ever dreamed of, and we'll see each other first thing in the morning – tomorrow and every day from now on."

"I don't have everything," Harry replies. "My deepest, most private dream hasn't come true yet."

Luna turns to face him. "Will you tell me what your deepest dream is? You can tell me _anything_ , Harry. You've always been able to. Will you tell me?"

"Sorry, Luna," Harry shrugs. "Not yet. I'm not quite comfortable telling anyone yet. But I promise you'll be the first to know." Luna looks disappointed, but they kiss goodnight and Harry turns out the lights with his wand. Setting his glasses on the nightstand, he lays awake for nearly an hour, until he is certain Luna is fast asleep. She is lying on her side, facing away from him, and he leans over and whispers directly into her ear:

"Luna, I'm glad we're finally living together, and I know how long it's taken to get to this point, but… it's still not good enough for me. I want to marry you, Luna, if it's the very last thing I ever do. _That's_ my deepest dream. I think I've wanted to marry you for as long as I've known you, but I've always been afraid to say it out loud. I've never told _anyone_ before, and I'm still too afraid to even tell you while you're awake. But I want to be your husband. I want you to be my wife. I want to buy you the most beautiful ring I can find, and have a wedding where we invite all our friends, and most of all, I want every day left in my life to be happy. I wish I could tell you all that to your face, but I wouldn't want to scare you away. The truth is, Luna, I wish I could be more like you – because you're always unafraid of what _anyone_ else will say to you – but you're not just anyone else. You're the love of my life, and I don't want to hear you say you're not ready for marriage. I'm just so afraid of taking a risk and losing you. But I want to marry you. I'd even marry you _twice_ if it was possible. I love you that much."

With a sense of relief he can't explain, Harry plants the lightest of kisses on Luna's cheek, curls up behind her, puts his arm around her waist, and buries his face in her shaggy blonde hair, before finally resting his head on her shoulder. "Harry…" Luna says in what must be the world's quietest whisper, "I heard what you said. Every word." If not for the movement of her jaw muscles, Harry would think he'd drifted into a dream or a hallucination. "I knew how you felt all along, Harry… and I've always wanted to marry you, too." He doesn't have enough strength to respond, but as he feels sleep coming over him, he knows that tomorrow is going to be the best morning of his life – because as soon as he wakes up, he is going to propose to Luna, and she is going to say yes.

 _3 – Twenty-Three Years Old_

Harry lays in bed one night holding a notebook full of notes on his latest case, when Luna walks in, wearing bright yellow button-up pajamas and holding her hands behind her back. "Oh, Harry," she coos, "surely whatever that is can wait until tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it can," sighs Harry, closing the notebook. "I just hate to think people might be getting hurt because I'm missing something obvious. If only Hermione had become an Auror, too… this job requires a lot more detective skills than I'd anticipated. I'll tell you what we _do_ need at the Ministry, though: some good Ravenclaw Aurors who would be able to connect the dots." Luna beams at the favorable mention of her Hogwarts house, and Harry points at her with a bemused expression on his face. "Speaking of mysteries… what have you got behind your back? It's not another creature you found in the woods, is it? You remember the three-horned, six-legged goat that ate the sofa?"

"No, silly!" says Luna excitedly. "And dear Marvin is a _perfectly_ nice goat! He just doesn't have good enough manners to live in a house… But, well, Harry, I went to the Ministry today. I didn't tell you I was there because… I wanted to surprise you." Luna pulls her hands out from behind her back, revealing a large official-looking piece of parchment that says _Marriage License_ at the top. She climbs into bed next to Harry, who looks utterly surprised.

"Luna," he says both weakly and tenderly, "You… you want to sign this _now?_ Before the wedding has even taken place?" _Oh, come on, Harry,_ he tells himself right after asking this, _you_ do _remember who you're talking to, right? If anyone would defy convention, it's Luna Lovegood. I mean, God only knows what her wedding dress is going to look like._

"There's still a bit of planning left to do, I know," nods Luna, "but I just think, well, why don't we go ahead and make it official and legal right now? I mean, really, marriage is just a human construct. Dragons and Nargles and Fizzlers don't get married; only people do – well, and human-like creatures like merpeople and vampires, I suppose. But the point is, we're already mates for life, and we both know it, so why not establish it formally and then we can seal it ceremonially later? At the wedding, I mean?"

Harry thinks for a moment, looking over the document while processing what Luna has just said. "So… your plan is for us to already be married when the wedding takes place? Are we going to tell anybody about this?"

"Nope," Luna smiles, fishing around in her nightstand drawer until she finds a quill. "It'll be our little secret – well, us and the clerks at the Ministry. But they've agreed not to give public notice of it until after the wedding. They thought it was a really sweet idea. So, then… are you ready to sign?"

After Luna hands him the quill, Harry looks at the four lines at the bottom of the document, which read, in order: _Spouse 1: Full Given Name; Spouse 1: Full Married Name (if changed); Spouse 2: Full Given Name; Spouse 2: Full Married Name (if changed)_. _It's OK, Harry,_ he tells himself, _this is what you've wanted. Don't get nervous now._ Taking a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow, he puts the quill on the first line for _Spouse 1_ and signs _Harry James Potter_. Handing the document and quill over to Luna, he then watches as she signs her lines _Luna Athena Lovegood_ and _Luna Athena Lovegood-Potter_ before setting her quill back inside her nightstand. As they both sit silently, the document then folds itself up into a giant paper airplane and heads toward the window, which magically opens and then re-closes to let it fly through.

With Luna gazing at him serenely, Harry sets his notebook and his glasses on his nightstand in a half-dazed state before turning to face his now legally established wife. "I-I just got married," he stammers, "to you. I just married you. You, Luna Lovegood. Luna Lovegood-Potter. I married you. You married me. We're married now. I… no matter how many times I say it, it doesn't feel real."

"It's real," Luna beams, putting her hands on his shoulders, "and you may now kiss the bride." Feeling a great sense of accomplishment, coupled with the thought that their greatest adventures are still ahead, Harry and Luna both lean forward and press their lips together in a kiss that lasts for several minutes. Once they pull away, Luna undoes the top button on her pajama shirt. "I may or may not be wearing a brassiere under this," she says seductively. "Would you like to find out, dear husband?" Nodding silently, as if this is the beginning of a sacred ritual, Harry reaches for his wife's shirt and undoes the second button. He has a suspicion by this point – and by the third button, he has a definite answer.

 _4 – Thirty Years Old_

Luna is in bed alone late one night, reading a book and glancing infrequently at the clock. She knows what Harry's job entails, and she's grown used to this sort of thing happening on occasion. She is at least thankful for two things: Harry always remembers to send her a messenger Patronus when there's an emergency, and no emergencies have ever occurred while she's been out of the country on a zoological expedition. A couple hours previously, Harry's hare Patronus had come bounding through the window, saying, _Ron's been injured. He's in bad shape. I'm not hurt, but I need to take care of this. I know it's late, but I'll be home as soon as I possibly can. I love you with all my heart._

Closing her book and setting it on the nightstand, Luna thinks about Harry. _He truly is the world's best husband. Well, maybe he wouldn't be the best for everyone, but he's the best for me. Even when he's in the middle of a dangerous situation, he takes the time to tell me everything's alright. He's always thinking of me like that – and he trusts me not to worry. He trusts me to believe everything will be OK, and of course it will, because he's Harry Potter. He always makes it home, no matter what._ With a sudden burst of affectionate desire, Luna seizes the pillow from his side of the bed and hugs it as tightly as she possibly can. _And you'll make it home again this time, Harry,_ she whispers into it. _I'm not worried, and I'm not scared, because I've known you for half of my life, and you've always made me strong. We make each other strong._

She is still clutching the pillow when she hears the front door open, and within a minute, Harry has entered the bedroom with a downcast look on his face. "Hi, Luna," he says gloomily. "Look… Ron's in St. Mungo's. They say he'll be fine, even though he got hit by several different curses. I wanted to stay there until he was conscious enough to talk with people, and I wanted to comfort Hermione and little Rose and Hugo – they all look so scared – but Hermione said I needed to go home and see you. 'No need for _two_ wives to be scared out of their wits tonight' was the exact phrase she used. But I'm still worried about Ron… he's… he's my best mate, Luna, you know that. And I've had to see a lot as an Auror, but seeing Ron lying there, before we got him to the hospital… he looks so much like his older brothers now, and it gave me this flashback to when Fred died at the Battle of Hogwarts, and I didn't want to see something like that again… oh, Luna…"

With that, Harry collapses onto the bed in tears, until Luna crawls over to him and strokes his hair while humming into his ear. Finally, once he's calmed down, Luna says, "Don't worry, Harry, Ron's still alive because you were there. And he'll get better because you'll be there. In fact, I think you should go back to St. Mungo's – and I'm coming with you because I want to comfort Hermione and the kids and the rest of the Weasleys, too. All the people you love are people _I_ love, too." Climbing out of bed, Luna turns on the light and walks over to her wardrobe to find something to wear.

"Luna…" Harry gulps while she's looking for clothes, "You know, that could just as easily have been me. Just because I came back from the dead that _one_ time doesn't make me immortal. What would you do if something happened to me?"

"Oh, I'd be afraid just like anyone else," says Luna, having finally settled on an orange shirt, bright blue jacket, and purple pants. "But if you were in the hospital, you'd get better. And even if you died… well, I'd miss you, but it'd be like my mum. You'd never truly leave me. You'd still be there in my memories, and in all the little things you left behind, and you'd watch over me in spirit, even if I couldn't see you. I think _that's_ what keeps me from getting worried or scared the most… but I also believe in my heart that you'll always live through whatever you face, because you've lived through everything else. I like to think that when we _do_ die, we'll both be very old, and we'll die at the same time so, when we get to whatever's next, neither one of us will have to wait for the other to get there."

Harry, always surprised at how insightful and matter-of-fact Luna can be about the most unnerving topics – even after all these years – has listened to her while watching her undress and re-dress. "You know, Ron's going to go into a coma _again_ when he sees that outfit," he quips. "But honestly, Luna, if I had to give only one single reason why I married you, this is it. You always make me feel better about everything."

"Well, I try to," Luna smiles, while putting on her butterbeer cork necklace, her dirigible plum earrings, and a red-and-black checkered bowler hat. "And I think Ron's used to my fashion sense by now, don't you?"

 _5 – Fifty Years Old_

Harry and Luna are in bed one night looking over old photographs. Their appearances have changed somewhat since they were younger: while Harry's hairline hasn't receded, his formerly black tousled hair is now gray and shoulder-length – and in recent years he's begun favoring a gray goatee as well. Luna's hair is still mostly blonde, with a few wisps of white here and there. Still, by wizarding standards, they're barely even middle-aged. One thing that hasn't changed is Luna's choice of clothes: she is wearing a pair of button-up pajamas with a disorienting blue-and-green zigzag pattern.

At the very back of the photo album is the latest addition: a photo of Ron and Hermione together with the now-grown Rose and Hugo, bearing an uncanny resemblance to what their parents looked like when they were in their twenties.

"I wonder how much our kids would have looked like us," Harry muses as he closes the album and sends it over to the bookcase with his wand. "Do you ever regret that we decided not to have any?"

"I think we made a responsible decision, Harry," Luna says, turning to face her husband. "We both had rather dangerous jobs that kept us away from home a lot… I don't think this would have been the best environment to raise a child in. It would have been nice to have someone to mentor, I suppose, but I don't think we needed any of the other stresses that came along with it."

"Yeah, I know," Harry nods, laying his head on his pillow. "Still… I've seen all our friends with kids, and it's sometimes made me wonder if they're experiencing something we missed."

"Well, it's all relative," yawns Luna. "They had something in their lives that we didn't, and we had things in our life that _they_ didn't. And besides, we're not alone. We have plenty of friends who didn't have kids, either: Neville and Hannah, Daphne, Charlie Weasley…"

"Oh, that reminds me," smiles Harry, sitting back up, "I actually heard from Neville today."

Luna smirks. "I believe you mean you heard from _Headmaster Longbottom_? As he's been called ever since McGonagall retired?"

"Well, yes," Harry chuckles, "and if you're interested… we might have a chance to mentor some kids, after all. Neville told me that he's looking for a new DADA professor _and_ a new Care of Magical Creatures professor, and before he even looks for anyone else, we were the very first people he wanted to ask. He said the timing is perfect, because both positions are open, and he knew neither one of us would come back to Hogwarts if the other couldn't come along. What do you think, Luna?" Harry looks eagerly at his wife, who has grown increasingly excited at the idea.

"Oh… oh my!" Luna exclaims. "I'd _love_ to be a teacher! But… would you miss your job at the Auror office? I know you've always been so very proud of keeping people safe… I wouldn't want you to leave that behind."

"I think I've been an Auror long enough," says Harry. "I'm ready to step aside and let some younger wizards come in; we could certainly use some new blood there. For instance, Hugo has shown some interest in becoming an Auror. It would make Ron so proud to be able to train him. And besides… I like the idea of this new job. I think it would make Remus proud that I followed in his footsteps. I'm ready for my second act."

"Will we be able to keep living here, though?" sighs Luna. "We've been in this house almost thirty years, and I'd hate to leave it behind. It's almost like… it's a part of our marriage, you know? It's part of who we are."

"We wouldn't be heads of our houses," Harry explains, "so we wouldn't need to stay in the castle at night. Neville has it arranged so that we can Apparate to Hogsmeade and then walk to Hogwarts first thing every morning – and if we need something even quicker, he can set up a Portkey for us to use to get straight to Hogwarts and back every day. Don't worry, I knew how much you loved this house – because I love it, too."

"The Portkey won't be necessary," Luna smiles, laying her head on her pillow. "I'd love to walk with you to work every day – assuming, of course, you'll hold my hand."

"Of course I will," beams Harry, cuddling up next to her and undoing the top button of her shirt with his hand before proceeding to the remaining buttons. "You're going to be an excellent professor, Luna. One of the very best ever."

"And so will you, Harry." Luna closes her eyes and enjoys her husband's explorations. _All these years later and the romance is still there,_ she thinks. _Just you wait until_ my _turn, Harry._

* * *

 **Afterword:** For those of you who are thinking, "wait, isn't Harry sending a hare Patronus a mistake?", check my story "Somehow You'll Just Know" for an explanation of why Harry has that particular Patronus (although you can probably guess, and you'll probably be able to guess Luna's Patronus as well). Also, if you read that story, you'll see that Luna's eccentric taste in clothes (including pajamas) is hereditary. Finally, since there's no definitive source on Luna's middle name, I asserted my author's privilege and made one up for her – one which I felt was quite appropriate.


End file.
